Lookalike
by jeano
Summary: A rukawa+oc fic but not your usual fare. broken families and some angst.
1. One.

Disclaimer: All Slam Dunk characters belong to Inoue Takehiko.  
  
'Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep.....'  
  
I opened my eyes to the shrill beeping of my trusty alarm clock. My room was still a mess but I had to make do until we were done with the unpacking. No computer, no TV for the time being. Sigh.  
  
My gaze fell on a small, neat package amidst the mess of half-opened boxes and suitcases.  
  
Ah, yes. My new school uniform. Oh no, my first day at Shohoku High.  
  
Glancing at the clock, I reluctantly climbed out of bed, washed up and slipped into my new uniform. The skirt was waay to short, its hem ending a mile above my knee.  
  
Sigh. And this was already the longest available. Being tall sure has its cons.  
  
Picking up my bag, I headed downstairs for breakfast. Hopefully Okaasan will be there.  
  
A butler greeted me and gave me a note once I reached the dining room.  
  
Sigh. Okaasan wasn't there, as usual.  
  
Can't blame her, though. She's a really busy career woman, always rushing off to meetings.  
  
I opened the folded note and was greeted by a whiff of Okaasan's perfume. I smiled and read the note:  
  
My dear little Tomoko, I'm really sorry I couldn't see you off to your first day at Shohoku High. I had to go for a very important breakfast meeting. I hope the uniform fits you. Being always busy, I never really got the chance to tell you why I chose Shohoku High over the private school near our home. I am an alumni of Shohoku High, and I want you to experience school life as I had. I know Shohoku is a bit out of the way for you but I hope you do understand how I feel about my alma mater. I hope you will enjoy your first day there. Oh, I nearly forgot to inform you that I won't be home for the next week or so. Do take care of yourself. love, Okaasan  
  
I sighed and smiled sadly. Okaasan was constantly feeling guilty about being unable to pay attention to my welfare. She was therefore always trying to make it up to me by showering me with material goods and attention whenever she could afford the time.  
  
I finished my breakfast and got into the car, pondering about what it would be like to have a real family.  
  
The only family I ever knew was my mother. I never knew if I had any siblings or a father. When I was ten, I innocently broached the topic of 'where my otoosan was' and was rewarded with a resounding slap, the only time Okaasan ever hit me in my short life of nearly 17 years.  
  
She warned me never to raise the topic ever again before running off to the toilet, to cry, I suppose.  
  
Out of fear and respect for Okaasan, I never did broach that taboo topic again. And therefore knew nothing about my father. It was almost as though he never was.  
  
I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realise I'd reached Shohoku High until my driver snapped me out of my reverie.  
  
Thanking him, I stepped out of the Mercedes Benz, only to be greeted by a crowd of wide-eyed students who were staring at... me.  
  
Was arriving in a Merc so unusual? Surely--  
  
CRASH  
  
The next thing I knew was that I was struck by something hard from behind.  
  
Rubbing the sore area, I spun around, looking for the culprit.  
  
I spotted a dozing boy on his bicycle. Aha. He must be the guilty person. I'll teach him not to sleep while cycling.  
  
I punched him hard on his shoulder, startling and awaking him.  
  
He turned, and I gasped as I saw his face....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hehheh, I really know how you all hate cliffhangers. But I just had to do it this time. Well, the usual talk. Reviews appreciated. Oh and I'll try to update ASAP. 


	2. Two.

The boy was tall, really tall and he had floppy raven black hair and a fringe that came to below his eyebrows.  
  
Like me.  
  
Only that my hair was layered and slightly longer than his.  
  
The boy was pale and his small blue eyes were cold. His features were sharp and chiselled and his face was pointed, almost like a fox.  
  
Like me.  
  
No wonder practically the entire student population was gaping at me.  
  
He was still half-asleep when his shocked gaze fell upon an equally shocked me. But he regained his composure before I could regain mine.  
  
His countenance was icy and as expressionless and blank as a fresh new piece of white paper.  
  
But his eyes betrayed him. I could see the questions forming in his mind reflected in his eyes.  
  
The air around us was seemingly frozen. Time ceased to flow.  
  
And then he turned his back towards me and spoke icily,'Who are you?'  
  
'Kimura Tomoko. Who ARE you?'  
  
'Rukawa Kaede.'  
  
With that, he stalked off, wheeling his bike away with him.  
  
Oblivious to all the stares and gossipping around me, I made my way to (or at least attempted to) class 2/10.  
  
**************  
  
By the time I got to class, I was late. But thankfully, on the account that I was new at Shohoku, Ozawa-sensei forgave me and warned me never to repeat my behaviour.  
  
With that, he announced to the assembled students,'Class, we have a transfer student from Osaka joining us this year. She is Kimura Tomoko and I trust you will all get along well.'  
  
I bowed politely to the class as he continued,'I believe the seat beside Rukawa is still vacant? Kimura, please take your seat there.'  
  
I could see girls glaring enviously at me and boys staring at my short skirt. Damnit. Was this how my new school year was going to start?  
  
As I walked down the aisle, towards the vacant seat besides a snoozing raven-haired boy, I prayed that there be 2 Rukawas in this school.  
  
Of course I was praying in vain. I knew deep within me that Rukawa was none other than the Rukawa I'd met earlier this morning.  
  
Fancy sitting next to a completely unrelated boy who looks a lot like you. And staring at him all day.  
  
But schoolwork was my priority, so I pushed these distracting thoughts to the back of my head and concentrated on the lesson.  
  
************** break time  
  
The bell rang, ending a very dry and boring history lesson.  
  
As soon as the teacher exited the classroom, a hoarde (no, I'm just kidding) of girls rushed into the room and swarmed towards Rukawa just as bees would to honey.  
  
They were squealing and showering him with compliments and praise when he pushed them aside (albeit a little too violently, sending them to the floor) and came up to me.  
  
'Kimura, I would like to speak with you.'  
  
Those bimbos sprang to their feet and started gossipping instantaneously.  
  
'That girl looks like Rukawa-kun!'  
  
'Who is she? His sister?'  
  
'I heard him call her Kimura. They can't be siblings!'  
  
Rukawa took no notice of their incessant chatter. He grabbed my arm and dragged me off to a quiet part of the school.  
  
'Sit down,'he commanded.  
  
I did so obediently. He hesitated before sitting down beside me.  
  
'Tell me the truth. Who are you?'  
  
'I told you already. I'm Kimura Tomoko.'  
  
'No lies?'  
  
'Do I look like a liar?'  
  
'No,' he conceded.  
  
'Why are you asking so many question?'  
  
'Wouldn't you?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'If you met someone who looks so much like you that he could pass off as your sibling, would'nt you ask questions?'  
  
True. But for some strange reason, I wasn't the least interested in finding out anything about the family I never knew.  
  
The slap echoed in my memory. I decided it was better to leave.  
  
'I'm sorry, Rukawa. I have some things to attend to. Bye!'  
  
As I rose to leave, he grabbed my wrist and said,'Meet me here at lunch break tomorrow.'  
  
I turned to look at him. His face was devoid of emotion, but his eyes were pleading with me to grant his request.  
  
I pulled my wrist from his grasp, nodded slightly, and walked off. 


	3. Three.

In the cafeteria, I bumped into a sweet-looking girl with brown hair and large, beautiful eyes, who was about a head shorter than I was. The contents of the cup I was holding spilled onto the floor.  
  
'Oh! I'm so sorry,' she apologised. She then looked up at me and exclaimed in genuine surprise, 'Oh gosh! You must be the transfer student who looks like Rukawa-kun!'  
  
I nodded slowly, my face and ears feeling hot. Word sure gets around fast here.  
  
The girl stuck her right hand out and said, 'I'm Akagi Haruko. Sorry for my outburst just now, but I'd like to ask you, are you in any way related to Rukawa-kun?'  
  
I took her hand and shook it.  
  
'No.'  
  
'By the way, what's your name?'  
  
'Kimura Tomoko.' I sighed. I had always been shy with strangers and I always seemed to clamp up whenever I met new people.  
  
'Wow. You're tall! Do you play basketball?'  
  
'No. I'm joining gymnastics.'  
  
I hesitated, then asked, 'Eh Haruko-san. where can I buy a longer skirt?'  
  
Haruko stared at my skirt, chuckled, then asked, 'What size are you wearing?'  
  
'XL. But I got the waist altered.'  
  
She giggled again, covering her mouth with her right hand, and said, 'I think XL is the largest size we have. But Tomoko-san, your skirt isn't that short, you know. It's only about 2 inches above your knee.'  
  
'But that's really short! If I had a choice, I'd rather wear the guy's uniform.'  
  
Before Haruko could reply, a tall boy about Rukawa's height with closely cropped hair the colour of the sun came towards us.  
  
'Oy! Are you related to the Kitsune?!'  
  
'Uh. who's the Kitsune?'  
  
'Rukawa Kaede,' said Haruko helpfully.  
  
At that point, the redhead blushed and turned chibi as his eyes fell upon Haruko's smiling face. It was evident that he liked Haruko a lot. But judging by the expression on her face, she was completely in the dark about his blatant adoration for her.  
  
I smiled inwardly. Haruko sure was one dense girl.  
  
The redhead suddenly changed back into normal mode and introduced himself as Sakuragi Hanamichi form the basketball club.  
  
I, in turn, introduced myself to him and the three of us were soon engaging ourselves happily in conversation.  
  
I found Sakuragi to be a naïve but loud person, easygoing and friendly, although I did gather that he was from a gang and got into occasional fistfights. Oh, and he sure had a big ego.  
  
Haruko was the typical girl-next-door: pleasant, innocent and dense. She was the younger sister of the ex-captain of the basketball team and incidentally, the present assistant team manager.  
  
After discovering that I knew quite a lot about basketball, Haruko ventured, 'Ano, Tomoko-san, do you play basketball?'  
  
'Yeah. Basketball was the first sport I ever loved and my ex-neighbour taught me the moves, rules and stuff. But late, I discovered gym and I found that I enjoyed it much more.'  
  
Noticing the dangerous gleam in Sakuragi's eyes, I added hastily, 'But I still play basketball occasionally. You know, it's quite hard to forget first loves.'  
  
Haruko spoke, 'Say, are you free this afternoon? We're having basketball practice at the indoor sports hall. Wanna join us?'  
  
'Hmm, I'm going for gym tryouts, which should end by five. I guess I'd drop by after gym.'  
  
'Really? That's great!'  
  
'Aha, Tomoko-san! Would you accept the great tensai's challenge to a one-on- one later?'  
  
I accepted his challenge and was about to discuss more about Shohoku when our conversation was abruptly halted by the first bell that signalled the end of break. We said our goodbyes and headed for our respective classes, but not before Haruko and Sakuragi made me promise to drop by to watch them practice. 


	4. Four.

As I trudged back to class, I worried about how I was to avoid all possible contact with Rukawa for the rest of my day while sitting next to him. I mean, yeah, meeting a completely unrelated guy who looks like a male clone of you sure is freaky. It's not hard to look at him and wonder if you're looking through a warped mirror that made you taller, more masculine and have shorter hair.  
  
I stopped outside my classroom, which seemed to be empty. I checked the timetable pinned on the cork notice board at the back of the classroom. It read Chemistry, Lab 6. Great. It was Chemistry next block, and I didn't know where to go and I was definitely going to be late. Very late, if I don't find a guide fast.  
  
While those thoughts were whizzing through my head, I failed to notice a certain raven-haired boy at the back of class.  
  
He cleared his throat to get my attention and said, 'Chemistry's at Lab 6.'  
  
I just stared back at him as though his spaceship had just crashed into our classroom.  
  
His face took on an annoyed look and he told me to hurry or be late for class.  
  
With that, he turned his heel on me and walked off briskly, presumably in the direction of our designated classroom.  
  
I was left with no choice. I obviously didn't want to skip Chemistry class since it was my favourite subject (If it was Geography, I wouldn't have minded skipping, though), so I gathered my books quickly and ran after Rukawa.  
  
*************  
  
'Gomenasai, sensei. I'm a transfer student and I couldn't find my way to class. Rukawa was the one who took me here.' I just had to explain why Rukawa was late too, otherwise I'd owe him one.  
  
'Well, since I was changing everyone's seating arrangement just now, and since you two were not here-'  
  
Oh shucks. Please don't make me spend my favourite Chemistry classes with that freaky guy Rukawa who drools more than my dog. Please please please please please please please please please please please.  
  
Of course, I knew my prayer was in vain. Again. Maybe I really should consider converting to another religion whose God answers prayers like mine.  
  
'-you two shall sit together, and that's final.'  
  
DAMN! Not next to that drooling Kits-(no I cannot call him a kitsune since he looks like me and calling him a kitsune would mean I looked like one too. =( ) mop-head.  
  
I wanted to scream. I never seemed to get what I wanted in life, and always got what I didn't. Now I have to sit right next to the guy who totally freaked me out. I wanted to request a change of seat, but seeing the look on the teacher's face, I grudgingly sat down next to Rukawa.  
  
************* -right after school-  
  
Somehow I felt that I was being followed. By whom? I didn't know. Anyway, I couldn't care less since I was going to be late for gym tryouts, which would start in precisely 3 minutes and 12 seconds, and I hadn't changed into my leotard yet. I certainly wanted to give my seniors a good impression. But, I simply didn't know my way there.  
  
In any case, I finally made it to the school gymnastics block (nearly 30 minutes late) after asking more than half the school population how to get there. It certainly didn't help that my sense of direction was atrocious.  
  
The gymnastics team captain, Ito Shizuka, was very understanding. She, as well as the rest of the team, tried to make me feel at home. But the fact that I was always shy with strangers, and that I was more than a head taller than most of them, made me feel like a sore thumb sticking out, literally. It sure didn't help that Shizuka was teasing me about joining basketball instead in an attempt to break the ice.  
  
And of course, there was the strange feeling that someone was watching me. But I was going to have to do my prepared floor routine to show my ability and total concentration was required. So I brushed aside the feeling I thought was paranoia and took a deep breath. 


	5. Five.

After I completed my routine, my concentration was broken by cheers and delighted whooping. Man, that routine sure was like a dream; I was so absorbed in it that I actually forgot I was in school. (Thankfully, I didn't do anything silly like receiving an imaginary prize).  
  
Okaasan thinks that I use gymnastics to escape from the harsh reality of my life: the lack of a parent who could afford the time to spend with me, and of course, paternal influence.  
  
Actually, I do agree with her, but I've always tried to deny that my life was not quite the way I'd rather it be. I'd always wished that Okaasan could spend more time with me, that I had an Otoosan, and perhaps a brother or two.   
  
But life usually never grants your wishes, and so I had to accept my fate, which, I believed, was much better than others.  
  
In any case, now that my concentration was broken, I could feel a pair of eyes watching me closely, scrutinising every inch of me, and my every move. I shuddered involuntarily but tried to maintain a composed countenance.   
  
**************  
  
My time of reckoning-- whether I could get onto the team or not.  
  
I was really sure that I'd get onto theteam, but seeing Shizuka and my other seniors deliberating over my performance so... deliberately slowly, I couldn't help but feel anxious.  
  
Wave after wave of anxiety. Second after second.   
  
Crystalline air.  
  
Frozen thoughts.   
  
My hopes and dreams would all depend on the team's verdict.   
  
Shizuka turned around, hesitated and spoke slowly, 'Tomoko-san... you have gotten into our team.'   
  
I started breathing again. I didn't realise I'd stopped.   
  
Then it hit me. I got onto the team. Wow. I'M ON!  
  
I started dancing triumphantly around the gym but stopped abruptly when I realised that I was celebrating in full view of the public.   
  
I turned around to look sheepishly and apologetically at Shizuka, who was smiling sincerely at me. I could see that she was genuinely happy for me.  
  
But when I took a closer look at her expression, I realised that she and the others were just pulling my leg-- they just wanted to see how I'd react. In fact, Shizuka said that my routine was almost flawless; I only had to work on certain flips.   
  
I barely heard Shizuka and the rest of the team congratulating and telling me that my first practice would start officially on Thursday. After I was dismissed, I skipped my way to the locker room, ignoring the many pairs of eyes staring at me doing my childish antics. And though I was still aware that someone was watching my every move, I dismissed it as paranoia and went to change.  
  
**************  
  
I whistled a merry tune as I sauntered towards the indoor basketball courts, which were, coincidentally, adjacent to the gymnasium block.   
  
Strange, I thought I heard girls screaming inside. Did I hear 'Rukawa'? Or were my ears deceiving me again? Surely he couldn't be that popular with the Shohoku female population. They must have horrible taste otherwise.  
  
I opened the door to the courts, greeted by the sight of three bimbo cheerleaders wearing pink costumes that barely covered their bodies. They were waving their pompoms in some kind of warped routine that was completely graceless and tasteless. And they were shrieking in their shrill, piercing voices, 'L-O-V-E RUKAWA! LOVE ME RUKAWA!'   
  
I felt embarrassed for all the females in the world. Did we have to be disgraced in such a lowly manner?   
  
Then I saw the guys training hard, their brows all locked in concentration, their thirst for victory unquenchable. According to Haruko, they did so much want to win this year's Championships.  
  
Haruko saw me at the door, looking somewhat lost. She promptly stood up and waved at me and gestured to the seat next to her. I waved back to her, and walked towards her.  
  
There was a pretty girl with large blue eyes seated on the other side of Haruko. She had wavy hair tied into a neat ponytail. She was also wearing a cap, which I found strange. Who wears a cap indoors? I decided that it must be because of cosmetic reasons. The Shohoku coach, Anzai sensei, was nowhere to be seen.   
  
I plopped myself down next to Haruko and waited for Haruko to introduce me to the other girl while I smiled shyly, albeit uncomfortably, at her. Haruko got the hint and promptly introduced the two of us to each other.   
  
So she was Ayako, the manager of the basketball team. The woman with the fan, I decided, as she whipped out a large white fan out of nowhere and smacked Sakuragi on the head. I found her fan rather mysterious as she was wearing tights and a loose T-shirt. Where did she get the fan from. I do wonder.  
  
Well, I watched the basketball team practice until they were dismissed by a short guy with hair that reminded me of a muffin. (a/n: apologies to miyagi fans), presumably their captain. The entire team trooped towards their locker room while Rukawa and Sakuragi lingered outside. The captain, whose name was Miyagi Ryota, immediately ran to Ayako and flirted shamelessly with her.   
  
Rukawa was staring at me. I squirmed uncomfortably. What did he want with me? 


	6. Six.

Everyone from the basketball team had gone home, save Ayako, Miyagi, Haruko, Sakuragi, Rukawa and myself.  
  
Miyagi was trying to tell Ayako that he'd walk her home, but she was too busy with administrative matters concerning the team and didn't hear him.  
  
Sakuragi was trying to do the same to Haruko, but she was ogling at Rukawa, blushing as hard as Sakuragi was.  
  
Rukawa stood in the far corner of the gym, his arms casually folded across his chest.  
  
His eyes, however, were constantly trained on me, gradually boring a hole through me.  
  
He had been doing that for the past fifteen minutes, and I was getting more than a little freaked.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked right up to him and tried to look as tall as I possibly could.  
  
'What do you want with me?', I said, trying to sound as unruffled as possible, although my stomach was fluttering.  
  
'Hn. What else? Talk. That's all I want: to know more about you.'  
  
'Why. why me?' I stammered, already losing my cool. His cobalt eyes drilled into the depths of mine. I instinctively took a few steps backward.  
  
His eyes suddenly left mine, focussing on the open gym door. It was already dark.  
  
'It's dark. I'll walk you home.'  
  
'Oh no! It's okay. I live really far from here.' I was practically squirming under his gaze. Man, I would have paid a million bucks to get away from this guy.  
  
He held my arm with a vice-like grip and smiled coldly. 'All the more I should.'  
  
With that, he dragged me out of the gym, ignoring the bewildered stares from Miyagi and Ayako, and the jealous glares from Haruko.  
  
*****  
  
He didn't walk me home. In fact, he 'rode' me home.  
  
I can't remember how he managed to get me on his bike, but I did remember him asking me for my address and me staunchly refusing to hold on to his waist, but gripping the seat instead. No other worlds were exchanged during the 30-minute ride to my house.  
  
Now here he is, casually seated across me in my mother's favourite armchair, which was still wrapped in plastic, sipping a cup of Oolong tea. No, make that comfortably sprawled in the armchair.  
  
We observed an uncomfortable silence settling upon us like a fog.  
  
Playing the polite hostess, I tried to relieve the tension by making small talk, to which he failed to respond to.  
  
His eyes seemed glazed; a thoughtful look spread over his face.  
  
What was he thinking about? I tried to read the expression on his face, but like a mask, it revealed nothing about his thoughts.  
  
I cursed myself. Why was I stupid enough to invite him into the house? Why did I have to be so polite to this guy who totally freaked me out? I should have forseen that I'd be stuck here with a zombie. Or whatever he was. Weird fellow.  
  
Just then, I heard the distinct rattle of a taxi's engine, followed by the slam of a car door, and then, quick, light footsteps heading towards the house.  
  
Okaasan.  
  
I turned to look at Rukawa. He didn't show any signs that he heard or seen anything. He seemed like he was in a daze. Hold on. His eyes were closed. HE'S SLEEPING!  
  
Before I could even decide what to do, Okaasan flung the front door open jubilantly.  
  
'Tomoko-chan! I'm home!'  
  
' 'kaasan.'  
  
'Guess what? I settled the deal today! I thought talks would last longer, but -hey. who's that boy on my armchair?'  
  
She stepped closer to reduce the strain on her astigmatic eyes, and recoiled in horror when the image of Rukawa registered in her brain.  
  
'Rukawa.?'  
  
Her face was as white as chalk.  
  
Hold on. they know each other?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: hello. I know I haven't been updating very frequently. But then again since the response for this fic wasn't that good, I adjusted my priorities and worked on a more popular fic. Now that it's done, I'm back to working on this fic. But. since I haven't written this fic in ages, I've lost 'touch' with it. Basically I've run out of ideas, and am being faced with uninspiring moments. Exams are coming up, so I'll have even less time to work on my fics, which also means, this fic will probably end here since by the time my exams are over, I'd have probably lost interest in writing this fic or sth. I guess if anyone could give me any suggestions on how to continue, I'd gladly continue working on this. 


End file.
